onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/You Interested??
Hey this is MDM I am working on this Fight Prediction and before i go on i wanted to know i anyone is interested in a fight like this so please read this intro scene and vote your opinion. On a beach of Remote Island in New World there is a ship docked with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates. In the center of the island there is a huge tent and a huge flag with Jolly Roger of Drake Pirates that shows that this Island belongs to X-Drake one of the 11 Supernova and captain of Drake Pirates. ''' ''X-Drake is exiting the tent with his crewmates are following him.'' '''X-Drake: Man, that Kaido keeps attacking every Island that we claim ours. (With frustrated look) and we have to do all the dirty work again to reclaim it. Crewmate 1: '(stressed) well captain it’s kind of our fault you know cause the first thing we did as soon as we entered New World is took over one of his island and made him angry. '''X-Drake: '(angry) so want you wanted me to do…..hide in a corner like a coward. Look…if you don’t challenge big then you won’t be big. '????? : '''But don’t you think choosing Kaido was too big of a challenge. ''After hearing a stranger’s voice everyone is shocked and turns around. It’s Rob Lucci. '''Lucci: Long time no see Drake. Drake: (with evil smile) it’s good for both of us that we don’t see each other much. Crewmate 2: '''(with scared look) I...It’s…its Rob Lucci, the former Leader of the CP9. Captain this is bad. '''Cremate 1: I heard he was on run from the government, what the hell is he doing here??? Rob Lucci: Shigan Cue=Finger Gun '' ''With a flick of a finger Lucci shoots a bullet like attack that hits Crewmember 1’s chest and he falls down. ' Crewmate 2: what the hell was that???.... (To Crew 1) hey are you okay??…..answer me dammit!!!!(to Lucci) why did you do this?? Rob Lucci: For having wrong information. I was never and will never be scared of those good for nothing WG pigs. I will serve them my justice when the time comes but (looking at Drake) ….it’s your turn right now. X-Drake: '''Why you want to fight me? What have done to you? I hate the WG just like you then why you are after me? '''Rob Lucci: Okay…..let me get straight down to point. To get back to those WG pigs I am planning something but as you know planning come with cost and this time cost am not cheap so that I can pay it with my pension. As result I and my group decided to start doing the Bounty hunting business. New world was best place to find big fishes like you and other infamous pirates. So I am here to collect your 222 million beli worth head. X-Drake takes out his saber and axe and points it at Lucci. X-Drake: I like to see you try. Plus I am also interested in your 150 million beli head too. It can help my crew to build stronger empire. Crewmates ALL: Captain!!! X-Drake: '''Stand back you all……it’s a fight between me and Lucci so you may not get involved at any cost. Am I clear? '''Crewmates ALL: Yes Captain!! Rob Lucci: '''Send your men to your ship too, my ship is docked right beside it. Whoever wins will bring the loser’s body and declare his victory to their crews. '''X-Drake: sounds good to me (to his crew) go to the ship and wait for me there (to Lucci) I’ll be back in a sec with his head. X-Drake’s crew leaves to the ship and now all remains in on the ground is Rob Lucci and X-Drake facing each other with killing intent in their eyes. Rob Lucci: Ready? X-Drake: (smiling) Born ready!! What is your Opinion? Interested Boring Worst thing written Thank You for you time and vote